


I need your love

by curlyangel



Category: f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bodyguard!Jin, Bodyguard!Jungkook, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idol!Luna, M/M, Romance, idol!jimin, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyangel/pseuds/curlyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook gets to work as a bodyguard along side his friend Kim Seokjin. He never expected to fall for his client; Park Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you guys. I've been working on a longer story so there will be more chapters. Lots of things will happen so in the end I decided to rate this mature. There will be some violence and smut etc. be in there at some point.

Chapter 1

Jungkook nervously adjusted his jacket while walking along with Seokjin. They’ve became friends when Seokjin came to his door to introduce himself as his new neighbor and he had brought fresh baked cookies that he made himself. So of course he instantly liked him. 

“Are you sure I can do this, hyung?” They were walking along a long corridor to the office of Seokjin’s boss, Mr. Choi Seunghyun. Seokjin worked as a bodyguard. He was mostly hired to guard celebrities and perhaps this time it wouldn’t be any different. On one hand the thought of being able to be so close to a celebrity was exciting to Jungkook. Imagine if it was someone like IU, if he had to pick a girl who resembles his ideal type it was her. Or someone like Kwon Jiyong, only the best artist of all time! Of course that was Jungkook’s personal opinion. Yeah, really exciting, but it made him super nervous at the same time. 

“You’ll do fine!” Came the re-assuring words of Seokjin and he could only nod while swallowing hard.

Why must he be so shy? Curse this shyness. He prayed that it wouldn’t show too much. He usually got away with it by keeping his pokerface on and slightly indifferent or sarcastic answers so they will eventually give up and leave him alone. Which would probably work in his favor really well if he were to work as a bodyguard. Only some people get the pleasure of seeing his true self. The people he feels most comfortable with, like Seokjin for example. They get too see his loud,sassy and talking way too much for his own good self. Not to mention his bunny tooth smile while according to Seokjin makes him look super adorable and squishy. Pch. As if. He was a manly man, nothing cute about him. Nothing at all. He continued to be in denial about his cuteness no matter what they all said. 

They finally made it to the office and Seokjin gave a light knock on the door. “Come in!” He pushed the door open and greeted his superior by giving him a bow. Jungkook followed suit. 

“I brought someone who could be of great help for my next assignment, sir. He is young, athletic, strong and he runs really fast.” Choi Seunghyun waved a hand for him to stop talking while eyeing the new kid in from of him. Jungkook could feel his eyes on him. He swallowed hard feeling that his mouth became dry as he feels his face burn up. He balled his hands into fists. Fuck. Stay cool, Jungkook. You got this. He managed not to flinch when Choi Seunghyun stood up to walk up to him to get a better look. He perfected his pokerface over the years. Even in high school people thought it hard to approach him just because he looked cold and distant. He also looked a bit like a bad boy with his leather jackets, ripped jeans, piercings in both his ears and occasionally wearing a snapback or beanie. The only one who saw right through his cold exterior was his best friend, Taehyung.

“Take off your jacket.”

“E-excuse me.”

“Do it!” Seokjin said through gritted teeth and nudged him.

And so he did. He was wearing a simple black tee which was nicely tugged around his body which showed off his muscles. He spend a lot of time in the gym and worked hard to get the muscles he always wanted.. Choi Seunghyun could definitely notice that too seeing as he nodded his head in approval of what he just saw. “You work out often?”

“Yeah.”

“You still seem very young.” God how he hated people thinking that just because he is young he can’t handle shit, because he could as long as people gave him a chance. “Think you can handle this kind of job, because people usually think this is easy but it’s not.”

“I can handle it.” He tried to control the annoyance in his voice still there was a small hint of it in there.

After eyeing him though narrowed eyes for a moment Seunghyun gave a nod. “Okay kid,you got it. Seokjin will tell you everything you’ll need to know. You’ll be guarding a new rising star, Park Jimin.” Ugh…kid. I’ m not a fucking kid. I’m an adult now thank you very much. “You guys will be meeting him tomorrow morning and accompany him to his schedules.”

Park Jimin? The name sounded familiar. He was pretty sure he heard one of his songs on the radio. He remembered that this guy had a really good voice and that he kinda liked the song, but now he wishes he had paid a little bit more attention to it. Since he will be working with him he was sure that he would get to hear more from him anyway.

“Hyung, get me food.”

“Yah, you brat. Learn to ask nicely!”

Jungkook gave him his signature bunny toothed grin, because he knew he would buy him food anyway. He fed him a lot over the last few months since he became his neighbor, because he himself was a very bad cook. Seokjin the generous and nicest hyung he has ever met took it upon himself to feed the younger.

Not long after they walked into a bustling lunchroom. It smelled like freshly brewed coffee and freshly baked bread and a hint of something sweet. How he loved the smell. The crowd he could go without though. 

“You find us a seat and I will order.” Seokjin gave him a smile and he nodded. Grateful that he didn’t have to do much though finding a seat was a pretty hard task as well with this busy hour, but at least it didn’t involve talking with anyone. As soon as he spotted someone leaving a practically launched at the seat and plopped down near the window claiming the table and the two seats for him and Seokjin.

After half an hour Seokjin finally made it through the crowd with their lunches. He plopped down on a seat across from him with a sigh. “Finally! Such a chaos during lunch hour.” 

“Panini’s, my favorite!” Jungkook only had eyes for his sandwich at the moment not fully registering what Seokjin just said. “So, hyung… what do you know about this Park Jimin? Have you ever worked with him?” He asked while chewing on a piece of his sandwich.

“I’ve never really worked with him, but if he is just as nice as his sister I think we won’t be having any trouble working together with him.” 

There was a glint of something in Seokjin’s eyes while mentioning Jimin’s sister Jungkook couldn’t quite place. “His sister?”

“Park Sunyoung.” Seokjin said with a nod. “Her voice is so good.” 

Jungkook blinked. “Wait a minute… Isn’t she best friends with IU? Do you think she could let me meet her?”

Seokjin laughed whole heartedly. “I guess she can.”

“I’m really starting to like this job!”

“Yah brat, you haven’t even done anything yet.”


	2. I need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets to work as a bodyguard along side his friend Kim Seokjin. He never expected to fall for his client; Park Jimin.

Jungkook walked with Seokjin inside the office building. It was early— way too early for his liking. He had to get up at 6 in the morning and now it was half past 7 and they were waiting for Jimin to arrive. He had some early schedule. He only had been half listening, because all he could think about was his bed. His warm cozy bed at home.”Hyuuung, you never told me getting up this early was required too.” He whined. 

“This isn’t so bad. I once had to get up four in the morning, because some artist had to catch a flight at six.” Though obviously he rather stayed in bed until a reasonable hour as well he had gotten used to these early mornings. Flexibility, as what his boss would call it was a must in this line of work.

Jungkook was about to dose off in his chair when he heard the door opening. First an older male walked in which must be his manager followed by a small yet handsome and cute looking boy. Jungkook was certain he couldn’t be much older than him or perhaps he could be even younger? What struck him most was that even at this early hour he looked good. Really good. Jimin’s hair was already styled and you could tell he had a little bit of make-up on which in Jungkook’s opinion he didn’t really need at all. There was this amazing smell around him— a hint of musk and something sweet like tangerine with a hint of mint. Jungkook was very sensitive to smell. It was important to him that people smelled nice. Jimin easily fell in one of the best smelling people category. 

Jimin bowed. “Hello.” His voice was soft and sweet— it was the cutest thing Jungkook has heard. From a guy that is. 

Seokjin bowed as well followed suit by Jungkook who realized just in time they were doing bows. “Hello, I’m Seokjin and this is Jungkook.” He pointed at the younger one next to him. “We will accompany you to all your schedules today. You’re in safe hands with us!”

Jimmy’s eyes flickered over to Jungkook for just a mere second and Jungkook already felt a shiver running down his spine. Those beautiful deep brown eyes locked with his and then that smile. Ohmygod his smile! It was like a thousand suns were shining in the room. He had never seen anything so mesmerizing. He could barely register a thank you from Jimin. Seokjin nudged him. “Time to go.” Oh. OH! He was still staring at Jimin, but nodded and followed after them just in time for them to really notice what he was doing. 

Seokjin and Jungkook walked in front of Jimin towards the exit. They had to make sure no attackers, fangirls, paparazzi or anything of the like were waiting for a chance to throw themselves at Jimin and if the car was already in front. Seokjin walked outside first and peeked around the corner. Jungkook did the same on the other side of the street. It was quiet. Everything seemed to be good and Jimin could safely walk to the car which was parked right in front of the building. Jungkook opened the door for him. Jimin gave him another warm smile just like the one he gave him in the office before disappearing inside the car. 

Jungkook let out a shaky breath. He wasn’t even aware that he was holding it until now. He never reacted so strongly towards someone he first met. He sorta liked someone before and he even dated this girl in high school. None of these two girls came even close to what his body did when he saw Jimin. Especially a guy never made him feel this way. What does this all mean?

 

Jimin walked in front of them towards the building. Jungkook followed close behind him. He heard girls screaming their heads off. It was so different compared to moments ago when everything was still peaceful and quiet. He wondered what Jimin’s thoughts were on the screaming. He pushed away a hand from a girl who tried to grab Jimin’s sleeve giving her a threatening look. He didn’t want her to touch him. Seokjin gave him a questioning look before mouthing a calm down. Maybe he should calm down, but every time he thought of Jimin’s smile or his perfect fluffy hair or his deep brown eyes his heart started to race. Not to mention his small yet muscular body. God, his body looked absolutely amazing. It was confusing. Why was he like this? He was another guy just like him and he liked girls!

They made it safely inside the building. On their way to the dressing room a petite girl stepped in front of them with a big warm smile on her face. “Jiminie!” She pulled him in for a hug. Jungkook wanted to intervene, because for some reason he did not like the sight of someone hugging Jimin. At all. Whatever that means. He was stopped by Seokjin who shook his head. “That’s his sister. Park Sunyoung.” Now that he looked closer he could see some similarities. Sunyoung was also petite (must run in the family). They had both darker skin and they both had amazing smiles. Those smiles that could light up a room or make everything good in the world again. 

Sunyoung gave both of them a nod with her head. “You will make sure nothing happens to my little brother while I can’t, ne?” 

Seokjin looked like he was about to say something, but somehow no words came out and he just nodded while his cheeks began to turn into a shade of red. Jungkook raised an eyebrow, but quickly caught onto the fact that Seokjin must like her and he grinned. “Of course, sunbaenim! Your little brother is safe with us.”

Jimin pouted slightly at his sister (which made him look extremely adorable) “Noonaaaaa.” He whined. “Stop embarrassing me!”

She let out a soft laugh an pinched his cheek gently. “You will forever be my little brother so I have to take care of you.” She smiled up at Seokjin and Jungkook. “Thank you. I gotta run now, but it was nice meeting you again, Seokjin-si and?” 

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.”

She nodded. “Jungkook-si!” 

She gave a final hug to her brother before running off to her dressing room. Jungkook noticed that Seokjin cheeks were now practically as red as a tomato as he stuttered a bye to Sunyoung. Oh how he was going to tease him about that later.

After watching some performances from other artists— like this trio rapper group consisting of Rap Monster, Suga & J-Hope he enjoyed listening to, Park Sunyoung the pretty sister of Jimin (he only thought pretty because Seokjin seemed quite infatuated by her) (( Though he had to admit good looks ran in the family. For some reason he liked watching Jimin more than his sister though)) and some other groups— it was finally Jimin’s turn to go on stage. 

Jungkook made sure to stay close to the stage. He needed to make sure nothing was going to happen. It’s his job after all. He eyed some fans suspiciously who were screaming their heads off a bit too loud as if he expected them to jump on stage with Jimin at any moment now and shook his head.

Seokjin was on the other end so he had no one to talk to which meant that he could stare at Jimin without anyone really noticing what he was doing. He couldn’t help it. Jimin had something mesmerizing to him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was exactly. It was weird. He never imagined to feel attracted? mesmerized? infatuated? by another guy. He shook his head again. No. Even if he felt this way it was wrong. He should like and date girls. Girls like IU.   
Hot damn Jimin was making it so hard to think of any girl right now though. On the contrary of his cute and soft-spoken self backstage Jimin was a completely different person on stage. He was dancing sexily to the beat. His body being one with it. He moved so powerful and full of confidence. Once again Jungkook felt himself being drawn in and mesmerized by this seemingly perfect human being to ever grace this earth. His voice sounded heavenly. Soft yet powerful. Did he mention that high note of his? He had never seen a guy pull that one off. At least not that he could remember. He even smirked. Smirked! He looked so hot doing it. He was sex on legs while he was on stage. No wonder so many girls were screaming so loudly. If he had been a girl he would have done the same. 

 

He scrunched up his nose slightly as he saw Jimin’s friendly encounter with the guys of the rap trio he enjoyed listening to. He seemed to know them very well. What was he expecting? Of course everybody liked Jimin and wanted to be friends with him and of course said friends would be most likely people who are artists as well. He pulled out his phone. He had to talk to his weird, but best friend Taehyung. He needed to have someone talk sense into him right now. 

_To: Tae hyung  
Hyung, I’m having a crisis…_

_From: Tae hyung  
What kind of crisis? I thought your life was crisis free!_

_To: Tae hyung  
I told you about this job I’m doing wth Jin hyung, right?_

_From: Tae hyung_  
Of course! Body guard  
Wait! Hold up… IS IT IU?! 

_To: Tae hyung  
No….It’s Park Jimin _

_From: Tae hyung  
Did he let you meet her?!_

_To: Tae hyung  
No…_

_From: Tae hyung_  
I’m confused. What’s the crisis then?  
OH NO DID YOU LOSE HIM?! /)O(\ 

_To: Tae hyung  
No, he’s right here backstage.._

_From: Tae hyung  
TELL ME WHAT IT IS ALREADY!_

_To: Tae hyung  
Well…. It’s …. you know. This is just weird. Forget it. _

_From: Tae hyung  
YAH_

_From: Tae hyung  
KOOKIE ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!_

_From: Tae hyung  
You brat stop ignoring meeeeeeee_

_From: Tae hyung  
You know I will find out sooner or later_

_From: Tae hyung  
You can’t escape me, kookie_

_From: Tae hyung  
Yaaahhhh, I know you are reading this!!! Answer meeeeeehhhh or feel my wrath! D:_

__To: Tae hyung  
I’m working. I will tell you later_ _

__From Tae hyung  
I will come over later and bring snacks!_ _

_With a heavy sigh Jungkook pocketed his phone. He wasn’t planning on telling Taehyung just yet what he felt today. Maybe he just came down wth the flu or something. This was probably something completely innocent and he was just overthinking the whole thing. That must be it._


	3. I need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets to work as a bodyguard along side his friend Kim Seokjin. He never expected to fall for his client; Park Jimin

“So, when are you finally going to tell me about this crisis?” Taehyung made himself comfortable on Jungkook’s couch. 

“Ah oh that. Well, actually I was just overreacting.”

Taehyung furrowed his brows while looking up at Jungkook, who was drying his hair. 

“Really, nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so…” Taehyung seemed unconvinced, but Jungkook really was not ready to tell his best friend that he might like another guy. He was probably just overwhelmed by being so close to a famous person. He was pretty sure that must have been the case.

He plopped down next to Taehyung. “There is something though,,,”

“Oh? What is it? What is it?”

“I think Jin hyung likes someone.”

“I WANT ALL THE JUICY DETAILS! Who? Since when? IS he going to ask the person on a date?” Taehyung’s eyes sparkled while he turned more to face Jungkook next to him.

Jungkook laughed. “It’s Jimin’s sister, Sunyoung. He turned so red when she talked to him or acknowledged him. I’m scared he will make a fool of himself when he actually tries to have a full conversation with her.”

“OOHH! She is so cute. Just like Jiminie! And their voices. Uwah! They are so cool on stage. Jungkookie!” He looked at him rather serious. “Can I come along sometime and meet them? Pleaseeeeeeeee?! I will be forever in your debt. Also we can help Jin hyung ask Sunyoung sunbaenim on a date!” 

Jungkook laughed. “Ok, ok. I will ask Seokjin hyung for a way to sneak you in.”

 

It has been a few weeks now that Jungkook got the bodyguard job and he got to know Jimin a bit more on a personal level. He was such a nice guy. Too nice really. He got him delicious food. He took care of him as a hyung. He was so small and cute though that he almost couldn’t accept the fact that he was actually older than him. 

“Jung kookie, I want you to meet a few of my friends. This is Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung.” The rapper trio he enjoyed listening to were standing right in front of him. He bowed. He didn’t know why he felt awkward, but it probably had to do with how they were staring at him. 

“Hi hey hello~~!” Hoseok said first full of energy. “I heard you’re Jiminie’s bodyguard.” He said while he pinched Jimin’s cheek before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Yah yah hyuung.” Jimin swatted at Hoseok’’s hand with a slight pout. “Stop pinching my cheeks.” 

“They are too squishy! I can’t just ignore that you know. I just have to!”

“Don’t mind them. They are always like that.” Yoongi stepped forward and gave him a small smile. 

Jungkook nodded a little. He pretended not to care, but there was a slight tug at his heartstrings whenever Hoseok got too close to Jimin. He wanted to jump between them and make sure he couldn’t get so close to Jimin. “Ah, I’m really enjoying your songs.”

“That’s good. We write our songs ourselves and do a lot of composing ourselves as well.”

“Really? That’s so amazing.”

“How did you get to do this job? Always wanted to be a bodyguard?” The taller one named Namjoon asked.

Jungkook tried his hardest to ignore Jimin’s sweet giggles created by Hoseok’s antics in the background. “Seokjin hyung got me into this job. I want to save up money so I can open my own tattoo parlor.” 

“Nice. We will come and get a tattoo once it’s opened.”

“His drawings are amazing! “i’ve witnessed his doodles and sketches while we were waiting for my turn on stage.”

Jungkook was surprised to suddenly hear Jimin’s voice behind them, but broke out into a huge smile. He felt so proud. He knew he was good. He was confident in them, but hearing Jimin liked them and actually praised them made him feel even prouder. For some reason Young’s smile had widened slightly after he saw Jungkook looking extremely happy with Jimin’s compliment. As if he caught onto Jungkook liking Jimin a bit more than he actually wanted to admit. 

 

A few days later Jimin walked into his waiting room with a grin. “Kookie, I have a surprise for you.” 

“Huh what is it?”

Not much later Sunyoung and low and behold the one and only IU walked into the room as well. Jungkook stared in disbelief.

“Someone pinch me. I must be dreaming. He only realized he said it out loud when he heard Jimin’s adorable giggle. Sunyoung and IU were laughing as well and Seokjin as well. Seokjin’s reddening already with Sunyoung’s presence. 

“Hello!” IU greeted him. “I heard you were a fan of mine.”

Jungkook could only nod and played with his hair, a nervous habit he couldn’t seem to shake. 

Jimin was happy to make Jungkook happy. He must admit that he grew to like Jungkook. They stayed mostly professional in the beginning. Jungkook even seemed cold and distant, but he realized it was just how he acted. It was like he did t protect himself and he seemed wary of letting others get too close. Jimin was extremely happy once h started to open up a bit more to him. He was interesting and does Jimin dare to admit that he somewhat fell for him? It was unprofessional of him to say the least, but he couldn’t help himself. Right now he felt like he wanted to be IU then he would like him back. IF he was IU he might have a chance to be with a guy like Jungkook. 

It was ridiculous to be jealous of a girl. Jungkook deserved nothing but good things even if that meant he could never be together with him. He let out a soft sigh and took out his phone. He needed some distraction. Sunyoung was in a conversation with Seokjin so all he could think of was to message Yoongi. For advice he went to him. He seemed to be best at it. 

_To: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
Where are you guys?_

Their promotion ended last week. His own promotion would end next week. Which meant he would stop seeing Seokin and more importantly Jungkook daily anymore. The thought alone broke his heart.

_From: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
Studio. Woking on some new songs._

_From: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
What’s up?_

_To: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
Well…. I have a dilemma_

_From: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
What’s the dilemma?_

_To: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
As you know my promotion will end next week which means Seokjin hyung and Jungkook won’t have to be my bodyguard anymore and…. well…._

_From: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
And you want to tell him you like him?_

His eyes widened. How does he even know? 

_To: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
WHAT? N-no I wanted to ask if it’s weird to ask them to keep in contact?_

_From: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
Are you sure that’s the only thing you want to ask Jungkook?_

_To: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
YES!_

_To: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
…. How did you know?_

_From: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
I’m a genius. I know everything._

_From: Grandpa Yoongi hyung  
I observe, Jiminie. You guys are pretty obvious you know…_

“Thank you for letting me meet Jieun noona!” Jimin jumped from the sudden voice next to him and quickly pocketed his phone.

He smiled softly. “I knew it would make you happy.” He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach once it struck him that he actually called her Jieun noona. 

 

The week was over pretty fast and before Jimin knew it he had his last performance. He was still debating whether he should just tell Jungkook that he liked him or give him his number and leave it up to him if he wanted to stay in contact. The latter seemed better. He would like to have them as his bodyguards again and he didn’t want to make it awkward. In the worst case he didn’t wan to see him ever again. He didn’t want to let that happen. He settled for giving his number and keeping in contact if he would like that.

“I would like to thank you both for being my bodyguard. I will definitely do a good word for the both of you when asked.” He said with a nod. 

“We had fun being your bodyguard as well, right Jungkook?” Seokjin nudged him and Jungkook nodded. “I can say in all seriousness that you were the most fun and easiest person to bodyguard. I mean you are so down to earth and nice. Some idols are really not like that at all.” 

Seokjin left to deal with some last things that needed to be taken care of leaving Jungkook and Jimin alone. Suddenly Jimin felt nervous to be alone with him. Though on the other hand he was thankful. It gave him room to hand him his number and ask to keep in contact. He already asked Seokjin as well and they had happily exchanged phone numbers. Jungkook seemed slightly sulky while he sat on the couch, He had been quiet most part of the day

“Hey, is something wrong?” Jimin sat down next to him. His brows furrowing slightly.

“No, why?” He sure wasn’t going to admit he was upset this was his last day with Jimin. 

Jimin decided not to press too much. He didn’t want to upset him even more. “Oh ok. Hey, I was thinking that…. maybe if you’d like we could uhh,… You know keep in contact. Only if you want to!” He made a hand gesture to empathize he didn’t want to push him into anything. “Here’s my phone number.” He handed Jungkook a piece of paper with his number on it. He stood up. “I have to do an interview now. I will see you before leaving.”

“Jimin hyung…” His voice sounded lower than it normally did. 

“Yes?” Jimin didn’t notice Jungkook had gotten up from his place and stood close to him. “J-jungkookie, wha—“

He got caught off by Jungkook pressing his lips against his. He froze for a moment as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He was actually kissing Jungkook. Before he could do anything he pulled away again. “Sorry…” Jungkook ran out of the door leaving a dumbfounded Jimin behind.


	4. I need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook kissed Jimin a week ago. Jimin wants to know why he never heard anything from Jungkook anymore and Jungkook is too insecure to message Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys. Sorry it to me a while to write the new chapter. I was thinking really hard what the next move would be and how to keep it interesting.

“….. I can’t believe you didn’t invite me to come along with you guys on your last day! I missed my chance!” Taehyung dropped himself dramatically onto the couch where Jungkook was sitting. “Yah, are you even listening to me?” He poked Jungkook’s cheek while he sat up more. There was definitely something up. His face turned more serious now and he looked down at the younger with a frown. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Jungkook just shrugged. He felt so bad for running away after he kissed Jimin. He just couldn’t believe it was reality. He made such a complete fool of himself. At least it had been the last day so he didn’t have to see Jimin. The thought of explaining himself to Jimin mortified him. “It’s nothing really. Just tired I guess.” It had been a week since the kiss and he didn’t have the guts to at least text Jimin. It frustrated him, because he wanted to, but he had no idea what to say. What do you say really? _Uh hi yes this is the guy who kissed you and ran away right after._

Taehyung pursed his lips together and let out a small hum. “It’s because you play video games all night!” He shook his head. Actually he was just the same as Jungkook. He didn’t really have the right to say anything about it. “How about you just stay here and I will make us some dinner.”

“Don’t burn the house down.” 

“I know what I’m doing!” Taehyung yelled from the kitchen. Not really, but Jungkook did not need to know that. 

“….. Today we have new rising pop star, Park Jimin in the studio with us!” Suddenly Jungkook felt wide awake when he heard Jimin’s name. He looked good. Like the kiss never really affected him and he carried on with his life. As if he never crossed his mind anymore. He listened intently at Jimin’s words who was talking about his music and new album.

“…. I got most of the inspiration from someone whom is special to me.” 

Jungkook wondered who that special person was. Was it him? No, of course not. That was just stupid. How could he be special to Jimin? 

He felt his stomach drop as soon as the interviewer mentioned a girl’s name. Seulgi. She was a famous ballerina and apparently they have been spotted a few times together. Jungkook’s facial features darkened and he felt a great urge to punch something. Anything. 

“Do you like her?” 

Jimin looked flustered at the question and smiled shyly while he denied he liked her. “I mean of course I like her as a friend. That’s really all we are.” 

Jungkook scowled at the television. “Liar.” He muttered under his breath. She must have been that special person who got him his inspiration for his new album. 

He threw the pillow at the television. Of course he was going to date another celebrity. What does he even need a normal guy like him for? What does he have to offer someone like Jimin? He has a dream of opening his own tattoo parlor, but he didn’t even start on making it become real. Maybe a little start by making money of petty jobs to eventually safe up enough. It just wasn’t enough for Jimin. 

 

Jimin had been waiting everyday for a text from Jungkook which never came. Every time he heard his phone go off he silently hoped it was Jungkook. If he had his number he would send him a text. He just wanted to know why he ran off after kissing him. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he kissed him and changed his mind about liking him. Maybe he was such a bad kisser Jungkook lost interest completely. That’s why he probably never contacted him again. There really was no use in overthinking the situation. He had thought about the incident for the past week and what he could have done wrong. Jungkook was the only one who had the real answers. He took out his phone. There was only one thing to do. 

_To: Jin hyung  
Hyung, I need your help with something. Do you know what Jungkook’s address is? I want to send him my new album as a surprise.”_

He lied and he hated to lie, but it was for a good cause. Although in all honesty he was terrified of Jungkook’s reaction to him showing up on his doorstep. The answer came rather quickly with an added note that he would love to receive his album in his mailbox too or he could come drop it any time if he felt like having out. Seokjin was a good man. His heart was definitely on the right place. 

After he grabbed a hoodie and told Sunyoung he had to go visit a friend he headed out into the night. It was already getting dark and he pulled up his hoodie more. He hid his face so no one would recognize him as he walked the streets. He wasn’t quite sure if this was such a good idea, but he was on his way now and his feet seemed to just keep on moving. He liked going on walks anyway. It was a good way to clear your mind and take in the fresh night air. He spend a lot of time inside the practice room or recording room. 

 

“Uhhh… Jungkook, I think it’s better to just order something.” Taehyung looked rather guilty and sad about his failed attempt to cook something. Or more like trying to. He didn’t know exactly how it all happened, but he burned the food. 

“At least you didn’t burn the house down.”

Jungkook didn’t really care nor was he really hungry. He felt so frustrated with himself. He liked to believe he matured over time, but clearly he had a lot of growing up to do before he could even begin to think of a relationship with someone. Who runs away after kissing someone? He never heard anyone do that before. Jimin deserved someone so much better than him. Someone who was better looking. Someone who could take better care of him. Someone who could offer him the world. Someone who didn’t run away after kissing him. That’s what he deserved. 

“Pizza?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

Taehyung shook his head and grabbed the phone to place the order. “Fifteen to twenty minutes.” 

Taehyung plopped down on the couch again. “What should we do while we wait? Let’s play a game!” 

Another reason why Jungkook had the thought of not being good enough for Jimin. He liked to play games all day and all night. He wasted incredible amount of hours just playing games. Why would Jimin want to date a nerd like him? If he told Taehyung this he would tell him he was overreacting. Maybe he was overreacting. He might not show it as much on the outside, but on the inside he had a lot of thoughts and insecurities. 

“Okay. I’m so gonna win, hyung.” His first smile of the day crept on his face. 

 

Jimin checked his phone a few times to see if he had the right address. Sure enough he was standing right in front of Jungkook’s building. He quickly hopped inside when someone came outside to walk their dog. His heart began to beat rapidly against his chest. He had the feeling his heart could jump out at any moment now. With every step he took the closer he was the harder his heart started to pound. He was almost scared Jungkook would be able to hear it.

He came to an halt at the right door. He hesitated. He came all unannounced. What if Jungkook didn’t like him coming here? What if Jungkook was happy without him? What if Jungkook didn’t even think about him anymore? What if the kiss didn’t mean anything? He knocked.

It took a moment for someone to open up the door. Jimin waited patiently and as soon as the door swung open he immediately stared straight into Jungkook’s dark eyes.  
“Jungkook-ah…”

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Jung kook’s eyes widened in shock. 

“I came to—.”

“Who is is, Kookie? Is it the pizza delivery guy?” Jimin heard another man’s voice. 

“Is it a bad time?” Jilin’s voice sounded softer than before. 

Jungkook really didn’t feel like talking to him with Taehyung being there. “Yes,” Before he knew it he had slammed the door shut in Jimin’s face. Major screw up on his part once again. 

Jimin stood there frozen after the door had been slammed shut in his face. So it was true then. Jungkook wasn’t interested in him at all. It was just a kiss and he most likely was there with his real boyfriend. Probably having a date. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He walked back down the stairs feeling defeated. He had never felt this hurt in his entirely life. He had been rejected plenty of times in the past, not only by people that he liked. There were also auditions and competitions. When he was rejected then he felt hurt and disappointed too, but never did he feel like this.

It was as if his heart was ripped from his chest. It was hard to breath. He was trying so hard to hold back the tears, but once he was outside they were streaming down his face. Jungkook had been so cold. So unlike the cute kid with the funny antics he came to know when he was his bodyguard. How could he have mistaken the kiss for being something more? 

He sat down on a nearby bench. He couldn’t walk anymore. His vision was all blurred by the constant flow of tears. He felt like shit. How could a guy like Jungkook be interested in a guy like him anyway? Jungkook was so handsome with such a perfect muscular body. His skin had a golden glow in the sunlight. His perfect raven black hair which always looked perfectly styled. He just always looked effortlessly good . He? He was just Jimin. Nothing special. 

Exhaustion was slowly taken over his body once he sat there for what felt like hours. His sobs quieted down just a little and he felt like he could take on the walk back home again. He wiped most of the tears with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

There was a faint sound of sobs coming from somewhere nearby. At first he thought it were his own, but when he stopped walking and held back his own he could hear it faintly. Someone else was crying too. It sounded like a girl. Jimin couldn’t get it over his heart to just walk away. Instead he walked where the sobs came from. 

“H-hello? Are you alright?”

He was a bit reluctant to get into an alley. Especially when it was dark. You never know. You hear crazy stories. You can’t be careful enough. Jilin’s want to help someone in need out got the better of him and he approached the girl. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

The girl looked kinda cute even though her face was stained with tears. “My boyfriend left me here all alone after a fight. Could you please walk me to my car?”

“Sure.” Jimin didn’t even have to think twice about that. He had a sister and even though she was mostly the one taking care of him since she was older. However he liked to believe he would like it as well if someone walked her to her car or helped her out when she needed it too.

“It’s not far. I’m really thankful.”

“It’s no big deal. It’s my pleasure.”

They reached the car and Jimin smiled at the girl. “Think you can handle it by yourself now?”

She nodded. “Would you like a lift? As a thank you.”

Jimin bit his lip. This could be a trick. He got a bit paranoid about strangers being too nice now that he became an idol. He was;t sure she was a fan and if he knew where he lived…. Or he could tell her a different address and he would walk from there. 

“That’s very kind of you.” 

She smiled and opened the doors with her key. He sat down next to her. Somehow he felt a little uneasy. 

“Where to?”

He gave her the false address and she typed it in on her navigation system. She turned to him. 

“That’s not where you live though.”

She said it in such a serious tone that the hair on the back of his neck raised. His blood turned cold and his eyes widened as he looked at her. He almost thought he misheard what she just said.

“Wh-at?”

“That’s not where you live. I know everything about you, Jimin.” Her voice raised slightly when she said his name. 

He wanted to flee the car, but he was frozen in place. His body didn’t move one inch. 

She pulled out a syringe and before he could even do anything she already pushed the needle inside a vein in his neck. “Sshh, it’s okay. You don’t need anyone else but me, Jimin. I will take care of you.”

“What did you do…” 

His vision became blurred again. Not from tears this time. He was fighting hard against falling asleep, but his eyes wouldn’t stay open. He slowly faded into darkness.


	5. I need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is in a lot of trouble being kidnapped by a girl who believes Jimin belongs to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys. I'm so very sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter. I will try to keep it moving more frequently from now on. Suggestions are always welcome too! I will do my best to keep the story interesting for all of you.

Sunyoung was pacing up and down the living room. It had been hours since Jimin left their home and he should be back by now. Maybe she shouldn’t worry as much as she did. Maybe he was crashing at his friend’s place, but it was very unlike him to not let her know where he was or if he would stay away for the night.

_To: Jiminie_

_Where are you? Are you sleeping over at your friend’s house?_

_To: Jiminie_

_Let me know or noona can’t sleep~_

She let herself fall down on the couch with a sigh. She always thought of her younger brother as a responsible young man, but she still worried over him. He was the only family she had left after their parents died. She took it upon herself to take care of him. She tried to watch a little bit of television as she waited for his response, but she couldn’t help but to glance at her phone once in a while. 

<><><><><><>

Jungkook’s felt a horrible sickening feeling inside his stomach after he slammed the door into Jimin’s face. What was he even thinking? Being able to talk with the person he has strong feelings for— no matter how hard he tried to deny it— should have been more important than the fact that he still wanted to keep it a secret from Taehyung or anybody else. 

“Where’s the pizza?” Taehyung looked confused as he looked up when Jungkook made his way back inside the living room. 

Jungkook’s voice was stuck inside his throat. He felt a lump inside his throat and no matter how hard he tried to swallow it, it just wouldn't want to go away while there were tears filling up his eyes. He shook his head. He was too scared to talk right now. His voice would give away something was wrong. As if his appearance didn’t already.

“Jungkook, what’s wrong?” Taehyung looked at him with full concern now once he had taken a good look at his friend and he had gotten up to walk over to him. The person who he knew for so long looked really upset. and it was scary, because he had never seen him like this. Not even when he had his first break up a few months ago. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook. “Are you finally going to tell me what’s really on your mind?”

He let himself lean on his best friend for years. “I’m the most horrible person in the world.” He mumbled softly as he hid his face against Taehyung’s shoulder. 

“What? No! Why would you even say that?”

“Because….” He took a deep breath. “I— I like someone and I kissed him, but I got too scared so I ran away and now he was here and I slammed the door right in his face, because I’m still in denial and didn’t want anyone else to know I like him. Hyung, I like him so much it hurts.”

“Him? Who is this person? And yah! I’m offended! Why can’t you just tell me? As if I would judge you for liking another guy. I tell you about all my crushes all the time. Did you forget I liked guys as well?” He let out a huff, but gently guided Jungkook back to the couch and sat him down. 

“I’m just scared, hyung…. I never thought I could have such strong feelings for another guy.” He sighed softly and kept his face hidden in the crook of Taehyung’s neck. “It’s Jimin hyung…”

“I know. It’s okay. I thought something was wrong with me the first time as well. I denied liking another guy for so long and told myself I should only like girls that way.” He shrugged slightly. “There’s nothing wrong with liking another guy though. I know that now.” Taehyung blinked a few times. “WAIT WHAT?! You… you kissed Jimin?”

He nodded slowly. “He will probably hate me now…”

“Here’s what you need to do. Message him and tell him you need to talk to him and explain yourself.”

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook’s phone for him and placed it in his hand. “Here. Now go do it!”

At the same time the doorbell rang again and Taehyung stood up from his place. “It’s probably the pizza this time. I will go get it and you.” He pointed his finger at Jungkook’s phone. “You message him! Do it!” 

Jungkook let out a long shaky breath while he looked for Jimin’s number in his contacts. His hands were shaking as he clicked on his number to type a message to him. 

_To: Jiminie hyung_

_Hyung, I’m so sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to slam the door into your face. I got scared. I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me? I need to talk to you. Please come visit me tomorrow._

<><><><><><><><>

The girl twirled Jimin's phone through her fingers. So far he gotten a text from Sunyoung, his sister and this guy named Jungkook. He had been Jimin's bodyguard for his latest comeback and she must admit he did a very good job. What she noticed the most was the fact that Jimin seemed to be interested in him. She could tell by their body language. Jungkook would stick to his side and made sure no one could come close. The other bodyguards were never this good. They didn't seem to care as much as this Jungkook fans getting slightly closer. Unless they got too close of course. Jungkook was the one that kept her away from her man. He was hers. Jimin needed to realize she was all he needed. They belonged together. She would be the best wife he could ever imagine. They would love happily ever after. She was going to make sure of that. She opened the chat with Sunyoung first.

_To: Sunyoung noona~_

_I'm staying over at my friend's house for a few days now that I'm having free time, noona!_

_To: Sunyoung noona~_

_Don't worry so much, noona~ I'll be fine!_

This would probably give her a few days of peace without being bothered by that nosy sister of his. How does he even manage to put up with her? She will never know. Now for Jungkook. He had to just go. 

_To: Kookie~_

_No. I don't want you anymore. You were never that special anyway._

A smile of triumph appeared on her face. Jungkook was weak. He would believe everything she wrote. He would never fight for Jimin, Which is a good thing, because she and Jimin belonged together. It was best for Jungkook to accept this as soon as possible as well. 

<><><><><><><><><>

A wave of nausea came over Jungkook as he heard his phone go off. With shaking hands he took ahold of his phone while taking a deep breath. It was Jimin. He was so nervous yet very happy he messaged him back and wanted to talk to him even though he slammed the door in his face.

"Is that Jimin?" Tae asked. "Open it!" 

He nodded as he took another deep breath to steady his heart that seemed to almost jump out of his chest right now. He opened the message. It hit him like a ton of bricks and for a moment he thought he couldn't breath. Another wave of nausea came over him and he had to make a run for the bathroom where everything that he ate today came back out. He never imagined Jimin to be this mean--- or cold. Maybe it was just all his imagination anyway. Why would he even like him? How could he be so stupid? He fucked up so bad. 

Taehyung was left in confusion when Jungkook suddenly ran towards the bathroom. He grabbed the phone to see what message Jungkook just got and he blinked a few times. That was such a cruel message. Couldn't he have said that a little nicer? This whole thing confused him to begin with. If he a few hours ago was standing in front of Jungkook's door why would he send such a cruel message?He couldn't be THAT upset about what happened earlier, right? Something seemed so off. 

He secretly took Jimin's phone number and added it into his own phone. He, Kim Taehyung, is Jungkook's best friend and he would find out what was going on. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door, opening it carefully. He found Jungkook curled up on the bathroom floor. "Jungkook...." He actually didn't even know what to say other than very cliche things like; _It will be all okay. If he says things like that he is just a jerk. If he doesn't want you he doesn't deserve you._ Things like that. He just couldn't get the words out. He had never seen his best friend who he knows since his childhood this upset and distraught. 

"Come on, Kook. Let's just get you to bed." He carefully helped him up from the ground to guide him to his bedroom and made him lay down onto his bed. Oh, he was definitely gonna scold this Jimin guy. He might be a celebrity, but the still didn't mean he could treat his best friend like crap. Who the hell does he think he is? 

"Tae... I think--- I drove him away and---" He felt himself tear up again, because just the thought alone broke his heart into a million pieces. "I think he chose to be with Seulgi. She has something to offer and I have nothing." He hid his face into his hands as the tears were now streaming down his face. 

"What are you all talking about? Who is Seulgi? The ballerina you mean?" He could vaguely remember them watching a show with Jimin and he was asked if they were dating. He denied. Strangely enough Taehyung believed Jimin. Since when can't a guy and a girl just be friends? It's crazy and ridiculous. "Don't say such weird things. You have plenty to offer, because what about your wonderful self, huh?" He wrapped his arms around Jungkook after he lay down next to him. He was still in so much shock to see Jungkook this distraught. He actually never saw him cry in his entire life and now he was crying-- about a guy. Which was just as much as a shock for him. He must have _really_ liked Jimin and struggling with his feelings. 

<><><><><><><><>

Jimin woke up the next day feeling his head was filled with cotton balls as if he had been drinking all night. He let out a soft groan and wanted to rub his forehead, but one of his arms didn't want to seem to move at all. _That is very weird._ He opened one of his eyes to see what was going on and realized he was in an unfamiliar room while one of his arms was cuffed to he bed. He opened both eyes now while here was an uneasy feeling in he pit of his stomach. He desperately tried to recall what happened last night. He went to Jungkook... and he slammed the door in his face. He could just have told him he had a boyfriend. He tried to swallow the lump inside his throat as his eyes filled with tears. It was not the time to cry. He needed to think on how to get out of here. He scanned the room for his phone, but it was nowhere to be seen. He felt his pockets also no phone.

"H-hello? Is someone there?" He yelled out. 

After a few minutes the door flung open and a girl walked in. He recognized her. He had seen her. Last night after he left Jungkook's apartment building. He was inside her car and suddenly reality hit him. She kidnapped him! 

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Please untie me. I wanna go home. I won't say anything. Just please let me go...."

The girl was carrying a tray with breakfast and set it down on the table near the bed. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said with a loving smile as she ignored his questions and pleas. "Don't be silly. You know me. I'm your biggest fan since you debuted two years ago. I wrote you tons of letters already. I'm your girlfriend, Soyeon." 

Did she really just call herself his girlfriend? He did call his fans his girlfriends, but he never thought some would take it so literally. He felt fear grip around his heart. This girl was crazy and she had no intention of letting him go. He had nowhere to go or contact someone. He was pretty much doomed. He will never see anyone he cares about anymore. Unless--- unless he might play her game along and gain her trust? Will that work? Would he be able to get a chance to escape then? He wasn't even sure if he would ever escape... alive. He wished more than anything he could talk to Jungkook right now. He had never felt as safe as he was around him.

The people that know and love him would find out he was missing, right? They will all try to find him, right? He silently prayed they will as fast as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed his chapter. Chapter 6 will be coming soon! ^^ Suggestions, feedback, other stories you would love to see all are welcome!


	6. I need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunyoung has a very bad feeling and is convinced something is wrong with Jimin. She seeks the help of Seokjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is ready! I hope you guys will enjoy reading it! ^^ As always feedback, suggestions and requests are always welcome. Thank you all for all your lovely comments! I's always much appreciated and keeps me motivated to keep writing! ^^

Sunyoung was going to let this go. She really was until she walked into the bathroom and found Jimin's stuff still there. Even if it was a spontaneous action of him sleeping over she just knew Jimin would come home first to come and grab his stuff. He had a whole ritual of cleaning up before going to sleep. Sometimes she thought he was just like a girl, but he just valued taking good care of his skin a lot. As idols that was a big thing obviously. Especially with them wearing make up all the time. Did he even love with a bag? Coming to think of it he didn't. He left without taking anything with him. 

Maybe she was just overreacting. Maybe he would just walk through those doors tomorrow. Something felt just so off and she couldn't really put her finger on what it was exactly. She grabbed her phone. She needed to talk to someone. Someone that could talk some sense into her. Someone like.... Seokjin. She wasn't sure why she thought of him. He was the first person to pop inside her mind.

_To: Seokjin-ssi_

_Seokjin-ssi, sorry to bother you this late. Are you available to talk?_

Seokjin  just lay down in his bed to go to sleep when he heard his phone go off. A groan escaped from his lips as he grabbed his phone to see who it was. He blinked at the name in his screen and had to do a double take. Was he seeing things or did Sunyoung really text him? He quickly opened the message to confirm she actually really send him a message. 

_To: Sunyoung_

_Yes, of course. What's going on?_

_Sunyoung felt so relieved he replied to her so fast and she caught herself smiling a little._

_To: Seokjin-ssi_

_I might be overreacting, but Jimin was going over to a friend's house and he did say he was going to sleep over fora few days, but all of his stuff is still here and coming to think of it he never left without anything other than his phone and wallet. He would go come pick up his stuff knowing him.... Ah, I'm sorry. I must sound like a crazy person right now. Something just feels so off... I don't know what it is. Have you heard anything?_

Seokjin frowned slightly at the message. Maybe she did worry over nothing. That didn't mean he wouldn't take her words seriously. What could he do to help?

_To: Sunyoung_

_Don't worry too much and try to get some rest. Jimin-ah messaged me a few days ago asking about Jungkook's address. He might have gone there. We're neighbors actually so I can go check first thing in the morning._

_To: Seokjin-ssi_

_Thank you so much! Sorry to bother you again. Let me know when you visited Jungkook-ssi. Goodnight!_

_To: Sunyoung_

_Will do. Goodnight!_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Taehyung paced up and down the living room with his phone in his hand. He had finally calmed Jungkook down enough that he fell asleep. He needed to talk to Jimin. He was just going to do it. It was scary in a way, because he was still an idol. One that he admired, too. The stories he heard from Jungkook Jimin always seemed like such a nice guy. Very sweet and humble as if he wasn't a celebrity at all, but just a normal guy of their age. The message seemed so unlike him. Wha does he know though? He doesn't know the guy. He does know Jungkook and he did not deserve to be treated like this even if he made a mistake. 

His finger hovered over Jimin's number taking a deep breath before he pressed the green phone button. The phone rang and rang and rang, but nobody picked up. He tried about twenty times, but every time it switched to voicemail. He could understand if Jimin didn't want to pick up an unknown number. Maybe he thought some crazy fan got his number. Ah, he was dumb! Of course he would think that. 

_To: Jimin_

_Jimin, I'm not some crazy stalker fan. I'm Jungkook's best friend; Taehyung. I want you to know that you really hurt Jungkook and that I think it was a real shitty move on your part to say it in such a harsh way you don't like him. You might be a celebrity that doesn't mean you can treat people like this! You have some explaining to do. To Jungkook! Or at least apologize for your harsh words. You went out of line with the last bit of your message. You could have left that part out._

He nodded to himself as he pressed enter. If Jimin was a good guy he would have the decency to make an apology. He gave himself a pat on the shoulder. Leave it to him to save the day!

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Jimin felt the sunlight on his face. It felt so nice and warm that it made him smile a little. Especially with someone snuggled against him. For a moment he had forgotten where he was and thought he was home. In his own bed. Comfy and safe with Jungkook. "Ju.... kook." He mumbled as he tried to move a little.

"How dare you say his name!" 

The voice sounded so loud next to him which startled him and his eyes flung open immediately. He wasn't in his own bed at all. Now that he was awake he was back into his worse nightmare. He stared into the face of this crazy girl. Before he could say anything the girl already spoke up again. "You're mine, Jimin. I'm your girlfriend. Don't worry about Jungkook anymore, okay? I texted him for you telling him you're not interested in him and he is nothing special to you." It was followed by the brightest smile and she jumped out of bed while stretching herself. "Well, I will make us some breakfast now!"

"Wha---" The bright smile just put him off guard and he sat there frozen. The smile just didn't fit with what she had told him at all. As if she had said something completely different. If she really did tell him these things that means Jungkook thinks he doesn't like him..... and he couldn't fight this horrible sick feeling in his stomach. She has his phone. She can do and say anything to everybody in his name. He needed to get his phone back. Somehow and some way and fast!

<><><><><><><><><><>

Seokjin woke up the next morning and quickly finished his breakfast and got dressed. He was on a mission after all. He knocked a few times on Jungkook's door. Once it opened he stared right in the face of a guy he recognized as Taehyung, Jungkook's best friend.  "Oh... hey! I didn't expect you here."

Taehyung looked rather serious unlike his normal self where he seemed to be all smiley and pretty high in his energy. "Did Kook ask you to come over?"

Seokjin raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "No,is something wrong?"

"Well... I think it would be good if you could talk to Kook."

Seokjin was highly confused and stepped inside. When he stepped into the living room he found Jungkook on the couch looking as if something terrible had happened and he didn't sleep at all or very little. "Jungkook-ah, what's going on?"

Jungkook didn't respond until Seokjin placed a hand on his leg when sitting down and he let himself lean on the hyung that took care of him the most. He buried his face into his broad shoulder as he tried to fight the new stream of tears. 

"What's wrong? Talk to me!"

"I did something terrible and..... now Jimin hyung doesn't like me anymore.... I kissed him and instead of telling him I like him I just ran and never messaged him then when he finally came here I slammed the door in his face and I apologized to him in text... but he doesn't want to talk to me anymore and said I wasn't special anyway. Hyung.... I've never been special to Jimin hyung and it hurts me so much... I don't even want to live anymore."

Seokjin let out a small gasp as he listened to the story. He had seen them getting close and he always thought he saw something between them. Giving loving stares to each other when the other one wasn't looking, a subtle touch here and there, always giggling together or trying to make each other laugh. "That's not true! I mean.... this doesn't like something Jimin would say at all."

"Well he said it! I have proof of it, too. I was too busy being scared of my own fucking feelings! I'm pathetic.... and I drove him away. It's my own fault."

Seokjin wrapped his arms around Jungkook as he cried on his shoulder. He never had seen Jungkook like this. "Aish... I'm sorry, Jungkook. Don't blame yourself. I think... Jimin will understand and come to his senses." He needed to talk to Jimin and quickly took out his phone while Jungkook relaxed  little bit more into his arms. 

_To: Sunyoung_

_I'm here with Jungkook and he is really upset. About Jimin.... He's not here._

Sunyoung had been pacing up and down the room as she waited for Seokjin to text or call her. Jimin still hadn't come home to grab his stuff. She bit her nails she stared into nothing. She should eat, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to it. She jumped when her phone went off on the counter ands he never ran this fast to read a message. She stared at it. Why is Jungkook upset about Jimin? He talked an awful lot about this guy and they seemed to get along super well. Confusion took over as she frowned now.

_To: Seokjin-ssi_

_Why? What happened?_

_From: Seokjin-ssi_

_I'm not sure. I'm confused. They clearly like each other, but Jungkook did something, ok I must admit a little stupid and then got quite a harsh message back that he didn't like him anymore or something and that he never was special anyway. Would Jimin say something like that?_

_To: Seokjin-ssi_

_That doesn't sound like something Jimin would say at all! So... he was at Jungkook' place last night, but left again?_

_From: Seokjin-ssi_

_Yeah... Jungkook slammed the door in his face, because he got scared since Taehyung was here._

_To: Seokjin-ssi_

_He did what? Who is Taehyung?_

_From: Seokjin-ssi_

_Oh Tae is his best friend. He's harmless._

_To: Seokjin-ssi_

_I guess he might went to one of his other friends because he was hurt. Thank you, Seokjin-ssi. I might see you around again soon._

_From: Seokjin-ssi_

_Anything for you. Let me know if you need anything!_

Seokjin frowned. Something had him worry, but he hoped it was just because everybody seemed upset. At least Jungkook calmed down enough again and sat on his own. Taehyung motioned for Seokjin to come to the kitchen.

"Did you just text Jimin just now?"

Seokjin shook his head. "No, his sister. She actually--- Well yesterday night she texted me that Jimin didn't come home last night, but he texted her he would sleep over at a friend's house, but I guess what made her concerned was that he didn't even bring a bag with him and if he decided to stay over he would come and grab his stuff. Now it's almost lunch timed he still didn't pick up his stuff for the sleepover. 

"I actually tried calling him, too. Then I realized he doesn't know my number and must have thought I'm some crazy stalker fan so I texted him instead, but he still didn't read it." 

 

Jungkook was actually mad. Mad at Jimin, mad about feelings, and about crying like a baby and most of all at himself. What was he thinking? He should stick to girls. He was ridiculous for thinking he could actually date a guy. That would never work. Who the hell does Jimin think he is? Just because he is an idol does not make him all that special either. What a joke.He was done crying over him. He was done with Jimin. He had embarrassed himself long enough. This needed to end. 

_To: Jiminie hyung_

_It's all good. I was going to say the same thing so I guess it's good to spare us the time wasted on that conversation. I was going to say we can stay friends, but you're too boring. Thank you for reminding me that I only like girls._

He bit his lip lightly while reading over his text and then pressed send with a nod. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Soyeon grinned as Jimin's phone went off and Jungkook's name appeared on the screen. She had ignored the missed calls and text from Jungkook's best friend apparently. This she gotta show Jimin though. 

"Honey, you got a text from Jungkook. I think you would like reading this." She handed Jimin the phone to show him.

Jimin was so happy at first tha not only Jungkook texted him, but she let him read it. Though all he could feel was a sharp pain in his chest, because why would she show him a good message? 

"You don't look so good, honey... You look pale all of  sudden." She grabbed the phone out of his hand again while smiling brightly. "I will go get our food. Be right back~."

Jimin tried to fight the tears, but it had no use. They were streaming down his face and he curled himself up under the covers. He never ever expected Jungkook to be like this towards him and yes Soyeon wrote harsh words in his name and he probably reacted to that, but it hurt him to know he couldn't make it right. Jungkook will move on and forget all about him. While he was here hoping for a miracle. Praying he would realize that that was never him who send the message. Praying people would realize he was gone and go look for him. 

He needed  a good plan to escape. He had his phone! Why was he so stupid. He could have doe something. She knew he wouldn't. She knew he would be too shocked to even move a muscle. She is really smart. Crazy, but definitely very smart. There must be a way to outsmart her though. He just needed to find out how to do that. 

 


	7. I need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunyoung wants to make a plan on how to find Jimin with Seokin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this new chapter! Don't be too mad at Jungkook, he is an idiot when hurt!

It had been a few days and Sunyoung still didn't hear anything from Jimin. She was worried to say the least. Now she can safely say she wasn't overreacting at all. She messaged everyone she knew were Jimin's friends, but none of them had heard from him. She went to the police, but they didn't take her all that seriously and said he might be just with someone she didn't know or that he might have run away with someone, but they would look into it. She was ready to fight all of the police officers there. She wanted to hear something of her brother, just to know he was okay. If the police wouldn't do anything then she would! There had to be a way for her to find him.  
  
_To: Seokjin-ssi_  
  
_Seokjin-ssi, the police won't do anything. I don't think they are going to do much. They will look into it whatever that means._  
  
_To: Seokjin-ssi_  
  
_I don't know what to do. Will you please help me find him?_  
  
Seokjin knew Sunyoung was going to the police today. He even offered to come along, but she had told him no. He wanted to be there for her, but she wasn't completely letting him in just yet. He quickly reached for his phone as soon as he heard it go off. Argh, police. He is over eighteen. They always take it less serious when a grown up is missing. He sighed softly. They would find a way. There had to be a way to find him.  
  
_To: Sunyoung_  
  
_We should meet up and think of a strategy. Meet me at Bread, Cakes & Co. I will meet you there in an hour._  
  
He nodded as he got up from the couch. This was a serious matter and they could definitely need all the help they could get. Jungkook needed to know this and come back to his senses. He had been partying every night now and getting shitfaced drunk. Taehyung and him tried to reason with him that this was not the way to deal with this and they haven't even talked about how Jimin was in fact missing.  
  
He made his way to Jungkook's door and knocked on it a few times. Taehyung who had been sleeping over opened the door for him and let him in. He frowned at how serious Seokjin looked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"You could say that. Jungkook-ah, come sit with us. We need to talk."  
  
Jungkook on the other hand had no intension of listening to some annoying talk about how he shouldn't party so much and get drunk. He could do what he wanted. "Leave me alone, hyung."  
  
"Sit the fuck down and listen!"  
  
He never heard Seokjin curse in his entire life and it was a little scary to see him so serious. He unwillingly sat down and heaved a sigh. "Ok. What's so important?"  
  
"It's about Jimin."  
  
"What about him?" Jungkook scoffed. "Tell the fucker to stop calling me. He interrupted my date last night. How many times do I have to decline his call for him to realize I don't want to talk to him? It's embarrassing really."  
  
"Well he is..... WAIT WHAT?! When--- when did he call you?" Seokjin eyes grew big. Damnit Jimin why didn't he call any of the other people. Oh shit.... what if he was caught and something terrible had happened. No,no do not think about that right now.  
  
"Like I said last night. What's so important about that?"  
  
"Jungkook, he is fucking missing for days...." Seokjin exclaimed a little louder than he intended.  
  
Jungkook looked from Seokin-- who looked really worried and super pale to Taehyung and back. Jimin was missing? "How? I don't understand...."  
  
"Sunyoung thinks it happened the day he went to visit you.... and when you slammed the door into his face. You guys didn't hear anything? Maybe outside like some sort of commotion? Anything?"  
  
Jungkook felt all his blood drain out of his face. Why is he fucking up so bad.... why would it make sense for Jimin to call him when he was he one to first say he wasn't special? He did in fact call him, because he was in danger most likely and he chose to call him out of everyone he knew. He was the biggest idiot on this entire planet. He started to shake his head. This can't be true. This was all his fault. If he let him in he would not be in danger. If his was really true. Seeing there serious faces it seemed like it was genuine. None of them were good actors so Jungkook would know if this was some sort of twisted way in making him think about Jimin again.  
  
"We will find him. Come on, Jungkook he needs you right now." Taehyung said with a frown, fearing his friend is going to have a meltdown right then and there and places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Guys... we can do this. We will help Sunyoung find him, okay? Let's not tell her about the call. I'm meeting her at a restaurant and you two should come with me."  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
_Flashback to last night..._  
  
Jimin lost count on how many days he had been there. He wasn't even sure what day it was right now. He was stuck in a room where he only could come out of when he needed to use the bathroom for washing up and doing his business. He felt weak. He was pretty sure she drugged his food to make him feel this weak and couldn't overpower her or had any energy to try and escape.  
  
He did know when it was daytime and night time. There was one window inside the room and he could see the sky change colors. It was night time now. It was dark inside the room and Soyeon was next to him fast asleep. He sighed softly and moved his arm slightly to find out that she forgot to click the cuffs tight and that meant he could break free. He carefully loosened the cuffs and without making a sound he freed his own arm. He rubbed over his wrist. He hated to be always cuffed to the bed. It was starting to become painful having his arm twisted in such a way. Though she did it less nowadays. She knew he was too weak to do much. He considered not eating at all, but that would leave him even weaker which wouldn't help him at all.  
  
He moved out of bed, carefully as he tried not to make a sound. He even held in his breath as he watched her to see if she would wake up. No movement no nothing. She didn't notice he went out of bed. Very slowly he backed away towards the door and quickly walked out. He looked around. Now he could try and open the door, but he had no idea where he was. As he looked outside they were surrounded by trees and in the dark they were just one big solid black mess. He was too scared to make a run for it. He didn't want to get himself killed.  
  
He needed another plan. His phone! She had to hide it somewhere in here. He started opening drawers until he found his phone! He held it and he almost couldn't believe it. He stood up holding in his breath again to listen. Until he was pretty certain he didn't hear anything and the coast was clear he unlocked his screen and with shaking fingers he opened up his contact list. He had to call... someone. Jungkook was the first one that crossed his mind so against his better judgement he pressed the green call button.  
  
Jungkook was in the bowling alley on a date with this girl he met in the club. She had pretty face and a beautiful body. She wasn't all that bad personality wise either. So what more did he want, right? She could be his potential new girlfriend. Still, he wasn't feeling anything. He wasn't someone that was quick to feelings anyway so he just saw it as he needed more time to get to know her. Not everyone can be love at first sight. Okay, with Jimin it wasn't love yet either, but he liked him an awful lot. He liked him so much. It annoyed him that even in the company of a pretty girl he would still think about Jimin.  
  
As the girl threw the ball he heard his phone go off. At first he didn't want to even look. It's kinda rude to do on a date, but it sounded persistent that he took it out of his pocket. He stared at the screen and gulped. Jimin. That's impossible he must be dreaming. Besides he didn't want to talk to him so he declined. As soon as he wanted to put away his phone it started ringing again. Again it was Jimin and again he declined. It went back and forth a few times like that until it stopped. He pocketed his phoned looked at the girl when she told him it was his turn.  
  
Jimin prayed he would pick up, but he didn't. He never did. It kept going to voicemail. He checked the phone. His battery was almost empty and the reception of the phone wasn't as good in there either. Maybe if he was quick he could send out a message.  
  
_To: Kookie~_  
  
_Jungkook, please read this! It's important!_  
  
_To: Kookie~_  
  
_Someone is keeping me in her house, but I'm not sure where it is. It's a very woody area. All I can see is trees. I don't know if you guys will ever find me and I should probably try calling someone else instead of trying to message you. I just wanted to let you know that I never send that message to you. You're one of the most special person into my life right now. If I die... I want you to know this and another thing... I really like you._  
  
Just as he is about to press send the screen turned black. The battery died. All Jimin could do was stare at the black screen in a daze. He was honestly such an idiot! He could have done something else. He could have tried calling his sister, but no he had to be dumb and wanting to talk or send a message to someone... Someone that didn't find him as important anymore. He most likely replaced him already with some girl.   
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sunyoung had been waiting for a while when Seokjin, Jungkook and Taehyung walked in. She looked rather surprised when she noticed them, but she bowed her head with a smile as they sat down. She gave Seokjin a questionable look when their eyes met. 

"I thought it would be good if we had more people helping."

Sunyoug nodded and her smile grew slightly wider. "That's really nice. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Jungkook-ssi"

Taehyung shook his head fiercely. "We are in no shape or form dating! I'm sorry about the confusion.... I think Jimin-ssi might have thought so as well, but I'm Taehyung, Kook's best friend since well forever really!" 

Jungkook looked down most of he time. He was there, but not really. His thoughts kept drifting off to Jimin. He hurt him much more than he could imagine with him slamming the door in his face because Taehyung was there. Jimin must have thought Taehyung is his boyfriend. Then instead of questioning the message he send him he believed it was Jimin, but why did he never stop to think that maybe possibly it wasn't him that send him that message? Though how can one think that? He didn't know he was missing. For all he knows he just run off with... Seulgi! 

It felt as if this was all his fault. He saw the worry in Sunyoung's eyes even though she tried to mask it by smiling, but he could see it. This was all his fault. He could have made it all right if he picked up his fucking phone. He is so useless. Why can't he never do the right thing? He slammed his fist on the table while he couldn't help but to keep his tears from flowing.

"This is all my fault!" 

He felt all of their eyes on him and most likely most of the people that were sitting near them and for once in his life it didn't matter to him people seeing him break down and cry. He felt Tae's hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man. It's going to be okay."

"It's all my fault..." It now came merely out as a whisper and he looked at Sunyoung. She had a frown on her face while she looked worried. He didn't deserve her worry. He didn't deserve anything. Especially not Jimin's love even though he needed it. He needed it like a needed oxygen. "I'm so sorry... He called me last night and instead of picking up I was too stubborn and not  do anything. I'm so so so sorry....I just was so mad at him for sending me such a horrible message. Why did I even think it was him that send that? I should have known it wasn't him. All I thought was that he run off with Seulgi. It angered me so much... so I wrote something hurtful back and he must have read it but he still chose to call me out of everyone else. I can't believe how dumb I am. I should have realized. If something happens to him it's all my fault.." 

Sunyoung's frown only deepened more as Jungkook continued talking. Jimin tried calling him last night. At least she knows he is alive and that is all in all the most important thing. She wanted to be mad and yell at him. She just couldn't. She could see how hurt Jungkook felt and how sorry he was. She saw a fragile young boy in front of her and she could tell that he loved her brother a lot. She turned to look at Seokjin. "Let's go to my place and continue talking there. Did you come with the car?"

Seokjin nodded. "Okay, go grab the car with Taehyung. I need to have a word with Jungkook." 

Seokjin patted Taehyung on the back who slowly pulled away from Jungkook and left with Seokjin to get the car. Sunyoung stood up and walked around the table to is next to Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah... I'm disappointed you didn't pick up, because that would have helped us a great deal. I can't be mad at you though." She sighed softly as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I can see that you truly like my brother and that some things really hurt you and that you even thought he was with someone else. I know Seulgi and I can assure you he is not dating her and they both don't like each other in that way. I know because well... Seulgi is dating someone else. A girl actually. My brother is only interested in one person and that is you, Jungkook-ah." 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Jimin awoke to a screeching sound from the kitchen. His heart was inside his throat when Soyeon came barging in with his phone in his hand. _Oh fuck._

"Can you explain to me why the battery died last night and why i see about five missed calls to Jungkook?!"

"I---"

"Why, Jimin?! Am I not taking care of you well? How many times do I have to tell you you don't need to Jungkook? We're together, Jimin!"

He saw she was crying and he could never stand seeing people cry, but right now it irritated him. He wanted to be free and go home. "We are NOT together! You can't just drug me, take me home, force me to stay here and think I belong to you. Can't you see that is wrong? Sometime soon people expect me to go to work again and have schedules....  They will come look for me! I don't want you to throw your life away, because you think we have a relationship. I can pay for whatever help you need. Please just-- don't do anything stupid."

Soyeon's face turned dark and without a word she left the room only to come back with a syringe in her hand. "I'm sorry Jimin. If I can't have you no one will. If you don't want to be with me in this life... I will think of another way o be together." 

Jimin thought all the air left him. Is she planning on killing him now? Oh god... he should have kept his mouth shut. What about gaining her trust and then escape? What ever happened with that plan? "I'm sorry. Soyeon.... I'm sorry. We can be together. I made a mistake. I will make it up to you." 

"I don't believe you." She came closer with the syringe when Jimin realized the cuff was still loose and he quickly freed himself. Somehow he felt an adrenaline kick running through him and he jumped up to push her out of he way and ran as quickly as he could out the door. The door wasn't locked unlike last night and he opened it to run out. It felt good to be outside to take in the fresh air. He had no time to really see where he needed to run so he just ran. He wanted to be as far as possible from the house. 

He ran and ran and he actually thought he was getting far away from them when there was suddenly a loud bang as if someone had shot a gun. It startled him, but he didn't feel anything so he continued o run until his muscles slowly didn't want to anymore. He felt as if he could collapse any second now. He looked down and he could see blood rushing out of a wound on his leg. Before he knew it he collapsed onto the ground. Before he lost conscience he could vaguely see Soyeon's figure standing over him. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

They all arrived at Sunyoung's house not much later after they had left the restaurant. Jungkook felt weird being inside her house-- it wasn't only her house but also that of Jimin. It felt weird that Jimin wasn't there with him. 

"I think it is some crazy fan." Seokjin said one they were seated on the couch and Sunyoung brought out drinks for all of them. "You know there is this one fan... that goes to all of his things. She is literally everywhere he is. We're actually told to keep an eye on her." 

"If we don't have a name. We can't do much." Sunyoung said while biting her lip.

"How about maybe fanmail?" Taehyung said while he snapped his fingers. "If she is some sort of super fan she must write him an awful lot too, right?"

"He has so much fanmail though." Sunyoung ponders. "Though this could be a lead and we have to investigate this." She left for a while only to come back with a huge bag full of fanmail. 

Jungkook felt weird to read all these girl's sweet words to Jimin. He imagined how he would smile at it maybe turn slightly red even. He has such a beautiful smile. The more time passed the harder it became to focus on it. So far he had nothing weird in particular. He noticed how his vision became blurry from time to time and he quickly ran his hands over his face as he tried to focus back on the endless letters. 

After hours had passed Sunyoung and Seokjin were the only ones awake. Jungkook and Taehyung dozed off without them noticing. Sunyoung stood up to grab some blankets and placed that over the two sleeping boys until she turned her attention on Seokjin. "Would you like to sleep now too? We can continue tomorrow."

"Actually come look at this first!" He had placed letters from the same person on a pile and showed a few of them to Sunyoung. These letters were quite disturbing as it seemed really obsessive talking about how they would end up together someday and how they belonged together. It downright gave both Sunyoung and Seokjin the creeps.

"This girl could be it... We should look into her tomorrow?" 

Seokjin nodded. "I will sleep here with the boys. You go to bed. I have a feeling we're in the right direction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! They are getting close! ;)


	8. I need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunyoung, Seokjin, Jungkook and Taehyung are getting really close to the truth, but will they be in time to save Jimin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here!! I will warn you guys that there will be a bit of violence in here!! We're closing in on the end. I really want to thank you all for the support so far! Words can not describe how much I appreciate it! ❤ Sorry this took me a while. I typed it a while ago and then I accidentally closed the tab without posting it. Honestly so dumb. hahaha

Jimin awoke with a shock sitting upright in bed straight away while he was sweating immensely. He was back inside the same bed he had been held in all this time. He let out a groan in pain as he tried to move. He pulled up the blanket and saw his bandaged up leg. Images came back to him as he remembered what happened yesterday. He was shot! Why didn't she just kill him straight away? He just really wanted this to end. 

The door opened with Soyeon walking in carrying a tray with food. "Ah so you're awake. I'm sorry about your leg, but I had to. You really shouldn't have done that."

Jimin just stared at her. He had no energy to fight anymore. He was emotionally drained.  Maybe this was his fate and he should just accept it. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled. 

Soyeon looked up in surprise as she clearly did not expect him to apologize and for a moment she just stood there frozen it seemed not that he was really paying attention to what she was doing. He was slowly just accepting that there was nothing he could do unless some miracle was about to happen. He was too weak and now on top of that he was injured quite badly so what could he really do?

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jungkook was the first one to wake up. He sat up straight as he noticed he wasn't at home in his own bed and it took him a moment to realize he didn't go home with someone _( Thank God )_ , but he was actually in Jimin's house. The others were still asleep so he quietly got up when his eyes fell on the pile of letters on the table. He raised his eyebrows as he grabbed them. 

It all started out as normal fangirl letters just outing how much she loved his music, his voice,  his dancing and his personality. Who wouldn't love his personality really? He wasn't surprised so many girls-- or guys liked him. He was scaring the letters that became progressively more worrisome over time. It looked like this girl was convinced she was Jimin's girlfriend or future girlfriend and no one could stop her from getting what she wanted. He felt a shiver run down his spine. This girl was crazy. If Jimin was really stuck with this girl he feared even more of what might happen to him. 

The girl made one mistake though and that was leaving her full name and address under every letter. It must have been that she wanted Jimin to either write her back or maybe even visit her. He wasn't sure, but anything was possible with this girl and her delusional mind. A quick search on the internet on his phone and he found where the address was. It was out of town near wooded area. Of course, why didn't he think of that before? If he were to kidnap someone -- not that he was ever planning on doing that -- but if he would obviously he would take them where someone couldn't so easily find him. The wooded area looked big on his google maps. Jimin could be anywhere. "Hold on a little longer..Jimin hyung!" He whispered to his phone. 

"Did you say something?"

Jungkook nearly jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He saw Seokjin standing there as he quickly shook his head. "Hyung... I did some research on the girl he received these letters from and look!" He held up his phone so Seokjin could watch with him. "See? She lives near this big wooded area. I just feel it in my bones that he is there! We should go as soon as possible!"

Seokjin nodded. He had just woken up, but somehow he felt wide awake. Ready for action. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"My love... you should eat something." Soyeon held a spoonful of cornflakes in front of Jimin. 

How Jimin hated her. My love.... how dare she call him that? This had nothing to do with love. He shook his head. He wanted to eat. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. A wave of nausea took over as he continued to sweat immensely.

Soyeon frowned as she looked at him. "You don't really look so good, my love." She placed a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. He was burning up. "You have a fever... Are you feeling sick?"

Jimin nodded. He was just so tired, his leg was hurting so bad and he felt really hot. As if he was burning up inside. All he could think of was that his wound must be infected and that he really needed a doctor. 

"I will free you from it soon. Soon we will be together forever."

"I need a doctor."

Soyeon laughed. "Oh silly... you won't need a doctor anymore any time soon. Just wait a little longer. You won't feel a thing. I promise. Well at least it won't hurt much and it will be over quickly." She said while she gave a quick glance up.

Jimin's eyes followed hers and he flinched at the sight of two nooses hanging from the ceiling. He had big hopes that she would just be lying about ending their lives. Now hat he saw this he knew she was not. She really was serious about this and she wasn't going to back out at all. His mouth instantly felt dry and he swallowed away a lump inside his throat. 

He knew his leg wouldn't get him far. Running had no use. She would shoot him again and he would be dead for sure. He prayed once again that someone would find him. They had to be fast though. If a miracle were to happen it really needed to happen soon and fast. He could see blood coming through his bandage. He realized why he was so weak. He was losing too much blood.He was already dying... slowly. "Please hurry..." He whispered into nothing for only him to hear.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Seokjin pulled up at the huge house which was surrounded by woods. It gave off this eerie feeling. Like they were stranded in some horror movie. Seokjin turned around to face Jungkook and Taehyung who were sitting in the back. "Sunyoung and I will go and speak to-- well whoever is in there and see if we can find more clues. You two stay in the car and wait for us to come back."

"What if he is in there, hyung? What if they kill him as soon as they figure out we're onto them! We can't lose more time!"

"Kook... calm down. We can't just barge into the house and look through every room. If we get arrested we can't do anything. Stay here! Tae, keep an eye on him so he won't do anything stupid."

"That is my specialty!" He gave his signature boxed smile as Seokjin and Sunyoung made their way outside the car and walked up to the huge house.

Once they stopped in front of the door Seokjin placed a hand on Sunyoung's shoulder. "Are you ready?" Sunyoung nodded and reached out to run he doorbell.After a moment the door flung open and a maid stood there to greet them. "Can I help you with something?"

Before Sunyoung could ask about Soyeon a woman with a nice looking dress stepped forward. "Who is it, Kahee?"

The maid did a step back. "I was just asking, Mrs. Kim."

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Sunyoung and I really need to speak with Soyeon. Is she home?"

The woman well manicured eyebrows raised as she looked Sunyoung up and down. "She's not home."

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." She took ahold of the door and closed it. 

Sunyoung blinked. "Did she just.... YAH!" She kicked the door before she was being pulled away by Seokjin. "Can you believe this woman? So rude!! I'm gonna kick her ass!"

Seokjin smiled to himself as he had never seen Sunyoung angry or feisty and he had to admit it made him like her even more. "We will figure some---" He didn't finish his sentence as the door opened again and he maid hurried outside. 

"Soyeon isn't here." She looked around for a moment. "She is most likely in the cabin in the woods that they own. Since she was a child Soyeon had violent outbursts. It's why they moved here. To be around nature since it seemed to have a positive and calming effect on her."

"Where is this cabin?" Seokjin asked. The maid looked uncertain to give that information. "It's really important. We think she might kidnapped her brother." The maid looked shocked for a moment then nodded her head and gave them the directions. "Be careful. She is dangerous. I hope you will find your brother." The maid quickly retreated back inside before she was caught. 

 

"What is taking so long?!" Jungkook nervously bit on his nail while moving his legs. 

"They just left.... like about five minutes ago."

"Five minutes too long if you ask me."

"Kookie...."

"What?!"

Taehyung bit his lip lightly as he turned to face his best friend for years. "You really love him, don't you?"

Jungkook blinked at the question. He probably has been so obvious about his love for Jimin. He never cried over anyone. He had never been such a mess over anyone. It wasn't that he never liked the girl he dated. He liked her a lot, but that was it. Like. It was never love. Even if it was love-- it was never this intense. Jimin struck something inside of him which he never thought he would feel. "Yes. Yes, I do." He nodded. 

"Here they come!" Taehyung pointed out as he saw Sunyoung and Seokjin coming back towards the car. Just as Jungkook wanted to say something his phone buzzed inside his pocket and quickly pulled it out to see who send him  a message. He saw Jimin's name in his display and his heart skipped a beat. With shaking hands he opened he message. He felt all eh blood drain from his face as it was a picture of two nooses hanging from the ceiling with a capture reading; _"I know you don't care about Jimin, but I wanted to share this with you. Sharing is caring, right? ;) Isn't this a perfect day to die?"_

"Jungkook, what's wrong?"

"HYUNG, HURRY!! SHE IS GOING TO KILL HIM... PLEASE WE NEED TO SAVE HIM."

Seokjin and Sunyoung exchanged a quick glance at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STILL STANDING HERE FOR?! FUCKING DRIVE!!" Jungkook showed the message he received to Sunyoung who after seeing it turned just as white as he did. Seokjin quickly turned around the car and started to drive towards the cabin. He was driving way too fast then was actually allowed, but seeing both their faces he knew something serious was up.

Thankfully the cabin wasn't very far from the house and Seokjin figured it would be a good idea to stop the car out of the view of the cabin. "Okay guys.... this is serous. Jungkook wait.."

Jungkook was ready to sprint outside the car. "No time... Hyung come on!"

"Jungkook, we need a plan.She can't see us! So.... we are not walking up to the house. We are going through the woods to stay out of sight. We have to stay quiet no matter what. We can't make a mistake now." Seokjin stayed calm even though his heart was beating violently against his chest. This was kinda his job. He needed to stay calm and collected in dire situations. They all got outside the car after agreeing on the plan.

They walked fast through the woods; hiding behind the trees as they kept an eye on the cabin. There were no movements to be seen nor was there anything that could possibly give away she had spotted them. They quietly approached the cabin. You could feel the tension in the air. All they need was a perfect moment to go inside and stop her from doing whatever it is that she planned on doing.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

"Jimin, baby~ It's time!" Soyeon sat down on the bed next to Jimin and gently caressed his face. He was in and out of consciousness. "Come one baby... you can sleep later. We gotta say goodbye to your family and friends first. Don't you want to see them one last time?"

The windows were open so they could what was being said perfectly well from outside. "This is it. I'm going in!" Jungkook made a run for the door. He was too fast for Seokjin and Taehyung to stop him and a moment later he barged inside the cabin. "Step away from him!" His eyes flickered to Jimin for a brief moment. No, no. Focus on her. Soyeon just grinned as she held the pistol up, pointing at him. What if she shoots? A lot of thoughts ran through Jungkook's mind. No, he was going to save Jimin. 

"So you figured out where I was hiding all by yourself?"

"Yes!"

"Impressive. Are you sure your other friends aren't here with you?"

"No, I'm alone."

"Ah, so you want to be the hero, hm? Well isn't that too bad. No one to save you. Heroes are only in movies, Jungkook. In the real world things like this get you killed."

Jungkook had to think fast. She was about to shoot him. He needed some sort of distraction so the other could come in and overpower her. "Okay you're right. Just.... let me kiss him one last time."

Soyeon frowned and huffed before nodding. "One kiss and NO funny business."

Jungkook approached the bed quickly as he sat down on the bed. A shock wave went through him as he saw him laying there. It almost looked like he was already dead. He looked extremely pale. He was sweating immensely while he looked like he had lost a lot of weight, too. He carefully leaned in to kiss his lips gently. "Hyung, I love you. I will get you out of here. I promise."

Sunyoung got up as well as she motioned for Seokjin and Taehyung to stay guard in front of the cabin and  quietly made her way inside. She peeked around the corner and saw that Soyeon was standing with her back towards her as she watched Jungkook and Jimin. "Okay okay casanova boy... your time is up." She motioned with her gun fro him to get up again and he slowly pulled away from Jimin o stand back up again.

Sunyoung had to think fast. She needed some sort of weapon and looked around the kitchen when her eyes fell on a frying pan. Perfect! She grabbed it and quickly yet quietly made her way behind Soyeon. She was too busy focusing on Jungkook. Sunyoung swung the pan with a  quick and powerful move against Soyeon's head who dropped unconscious to the floor. 

Everything after that became a blur. The police and trauma helicopter were being called. They all cried because this ordeal was finally over, but there was still a lot of worry if Jimin was going to make it. Sunyoung went with Jimin inside the helicopter while the rest quickly followed them inside the car. 

"Hyung, what if we come there and he is dead?" He didn't want to think about that, but they all saw the wound on his leg and how bad it looked. How bad of  a state he was in. 

"Think positive, Kook. He's going to make it. Thanks to you really. If we waited longer it probably wouldn't have worked the way it did. Try to get some rest while I drive us there." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jungkook practically ran inside the hospital not even really paying attention if the other two followed him. He spotted Sunyoung immediately who was waiting for them. When he saw her smile he felt relieved. "How is he doing?! Can we go see him?"

"He's okay! Don't worry. The doctors operated his leg and he is in he recovery room now. They said he is going to make it." She was so happy that she wrapped her arms around Jungkook and hugged him close. "Jungkook-ah... thank you. I can tell you really love my brother. Thanks to your quick thinking and stalling you really managed to save him. 


End file.
